


Are you ready to be 30?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, BAMF Sara Lance, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: It's Sara's 30th birthday, and also Christmas.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. December 25th

December 25th 2018

Sara woke up to the smell of coffee and the feeling of soft lips running across her skin. They were placing kisses and little bites all over her stomach. They had moved up kissing a path up her chest. When they stopped and sucked down lightly on her upper left breast she moaned softly.

They once again continued up until they were on the side of neck, biting down a little harder than any of the other times. A little bit louder of a moan came from the small blonde’s lips at that. She finally felt a familiar body settle on top of her and fingers running along her cheek.

“Happy 30th birthday my love” she whispered into her ear, breath ghosting across her skin. A displeased grumble erupted from Sara’s throat. A soft chuckle from the other woman before she licked her way up the girls ear and then bit down.

“Don’t remind me” Sara’s voice was horse from not using it all night, but she was also really pouty. That was one of Ava’s favorite things. In the morning, especially early mornings, her fiancée would get really pouty. She was super clingy and very soft in the early hours of the day. She always complained about having to get up whenever they got out of bed.

Sara finally opens her eyes to see the woman’s face hovering over her, and soft light spilling in from the window. The light illuminated Ava’s blonde hair and made her look like an angle. “Ava, baby, as much as I like looking at your beautiful face… it’s gotta be like 7am. Why am I up?” the small woman asked with her raspy voice.

“I just couldn’t wait any longer” Ava said smiling. She leans down to whisper in the girls ear again, “But I made you coffee, that makes up for it right?”. Sara pushes out her bottom lip and frowns lightly at the woman above her. Ava leans down and places her lips on hers. This immediately removes the pout and frown from the shorter girls face. Sara grabs onto the back of the other girls neck and pulls her closer, sliding her tongue past her lips and into her mouth.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, exploring each other’s mouths. “The coffee doesn’t make up for waking me up early” Sara says and she sees the girls smile fade. She wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her body down so they are laying flush, no space in between them. “But feeling your naked body pressed against mine does” the small blonde continues quietly with her lips pressed to Ava’s ear.

Ever since moving out here the two sleep naked almost every night. And even on the nights where they do have clothes on, it’s never more than a pair of sleep shorts or underwear and maybe a sports bra for Sara. She had a lot of old sports bras that are not tight at all anymore, barley holds anything, so she likes to sleep in those sometimes.

“Well good, I put on some underwear to go make coffee and I took them back off just for you” Ava says placing a kiss on the other girls nose. “I like it when you take your underwear off just for me” Sara says smirking.

“I wanna give you your first Christmas present now, so here take your coffee while I go grab it” the tall blonde says sitting up a little and picking up the still steaming coffee mug. Sara scooted herself so she was propped against the headboard before she took the coffee. She chuckled at the mug. It was the mug Ava got her for the first birthday she had after they started dating, it said ‘BAMF’ on it. Sara thought it was absolutely hilarious. Ava had always been adamant on getting Sara both birthday and Christmas presents separate, even though she insisted it was unnecessary.

Ava threw on a baggy shirt that let her ass hangout the bottom, and left the room. She came back in with a small box. Ava sits down cross legged in front of Sara who mimicked the position. Ava handed over the box which was small and flat and wrapped in a bow. Sara smiles and pulls on the bow to release it. She opens it and smiles, knowing immediately what it was.

Most surgeons have short hair, mainly because most of them are men, but even her fellow female surgeons a lot have short hair for practicality. They have to wear caps in the OR, and it can be hard to keep long hair back and out of the way. Sara always wore her hair in French braids, it worked for her. She recently realized that if she wore a skull cap under the surgical cap it helped. She was almost done with her residency, she was offered a full time position for when she was done in February just a few weeks ago. So Ava had been buying her little things to make her job easier, her reasoning was because she was proud of her.

In the box was a few black skull cap that had a bunch of realistic skeletons on it. Sara was beaming, “these are so fucking cute babe”.

Ava stood up and pulled her shirt off. Sara smirked at her before she is pulled up by her fiancée. Ava pulls the naked girl into the bathroom. Sara is just standing in the middle of their master bath as the tall girl moves into the shower to turn on the water. She comes back out and pulls her in. As soon as she is in the shower Ava is picking her up and walking her to the wall. Her back slams into the cold tile and the taller girl presses in. “Fuck…” Sara moans out breathlessly.

“Remember how I always say that asking you out was the best decision I have ever made?” the smaller girl says breathing heavy. “Yes” Ava answers. “Well the second best was telling you that being slammed against the wall by a woman was one of my kinks” she says. Ava leans forward so her lips are next to the girls ear, “I believe your exact words were ‘having YOU slam me against the wall is one of my kinks’ not women in general”. Sara smiles, “That’s implied baby, you know that you are the only one I want”

The women rarely ever shower separate anymore. There are so many reasons, they like to save water, they like to wash each other, they like to have sex in there, but most importantly it’s more time they get to spend together. And it’s very intimate, they really like that.

After they get out of the shower Sara is drying off and Ava moves out of the bathroom. The smaller girl braids her hair and moves into the bedroom. “I have another present, this one is for your birthday. I want to give it to you now. We do have to put some clothes on first though…” Ava says standing by their closet pulling clothes out. “Boooo… I already don’t like it” the smaller girl says pouting a little.

“You’ll like it. Just put these on” Ava answers tossing underwear, a bra, jeans, and a hoodie at the girl. After they each got dressed they make their way to the kitchen. Ava hands Sara another small box. “We had to put clothes on and come downstairs for another box?” Sara asked confused. “Just open it” Ava said pushing the package further into her hand.

Sara lifts the top off of the box and immediately snapped her head up to look at the huge smile on the other girls face. “NO!” Sara says after seeing the gift. Ava just nods. “You did?” Sara asks almost yelling? After another nod from her fiancée she grabs the contents on the box and runs outside being tailed by the other girl.

She sees a brand new 2019 blacked out Harley Davidson Sportster 1200 sitting in there driveway just outside the garage. “HOLY SHIT” Sara yells. She runs up and there are two black helmets an both of their leather riding jackets sitting next to the bike. “Fuck baby… I missed riding so much these last few years” Sara says not even looking at the other girl, she’s too busy looking at the bike.

“I know, and so did I” Ava says smiling. The small girl spins around quickly smiling, “This gift is half for you isn’t it?” she asks holding up the set of keys that are in her hand. The other girl just shrugs. “Come on, lets go!” Sara says picking up the helmet and Ava’s jacket handing it to her.

Sara is driving it first. They both get on and she starts it for the fist time. The low rumble ignites her memory of just how much she loves riding. She missed this more than she thought she could. The bike is loud, it’s clear that Ava had some modifications done at the shop to make it louder. Ava was always about safety, and she made the girl get modifications on her other bike to make it louder. All of a sudden she feel something on her ears. She immediately recognizes it, Ava is putting in her riding earplugs. Before she puts in the second one Ava leans forward.

“I forgot how sexy you look on a bike” Ava says, just about screaming into the girls ear. Sara squeezes her thigh before they both put on their helmets. They ride out a few moments later. There is a road that goes up to the top of a mountain that is by there house. They drive up there and watch the sunset sometimes. Sara knows that is where she wants to ride first.

When they get there, the view is breathtaking. It’s not even the mountain, yes the fog that sits low in the valley between the peaks was beautiful, but she was looking at Sara. She had a huge smile on her face, her hair was messy from the helmet, but she looked so good, and so happy.

“Sara… babe” Ava said so the girl would turn around. Ava holding up a box with a ring in it. Sara was more than a little confused. “I have been planning on proposing today since August. Somehow Gary had convinced me to do it, even though I didn’t even know you wanted to get married. But you beat me to it.” Ava says explaining to the smaller girl. “That may have been me, I told Mark I wanted to get married when we were looking at our house. It just kinda slipped out.” The small blonde said clarifying.

“Well that explains why those two were so adamant” Ava said. Sara had looked down at the ring for the first time. “I meant it, I wanted to get you an engagement ring” the tall blonde said. Sara reached out and took the ring.

It looked exactly like Ava’s, but her stone was a baby blue Larimar stone. They had discussed towards the beginning of their relationship how they both thought diamonds were ugly, Ava had said her favorite gemstone was amethyst and Sara said Larimar. There was also the exact same inscription on her ring ‘Always and Forever’.

“I love you” Sara said handing the ring back to Ava. The taller girl was confused and until she spoke again, “I want you to put it on me”. Ava slid the ring onto the girls hand, she then turned her hand over and placed a kiss on Sara’s palm just as she had done to her 3 months ago. “I love you too” she whispered against her skin.

Ava had driven them back to the house, but Sara wanted to post a picture of the new bike before they went back in. The picture they took was of the two of them sitting on the motorcycle together, Ava was sitting facing forward and Sara was backwards with her butt on the gas tank and her legs draped over Ava’s. Their foreheads are pressed together.

Sara had posted the picture to Instagram with the caption _‘I can’t wait to marry you. Thank you for the amazing birthday present!'_

**The comments section:**

**Zari – Barf… you guys are so soft**

**Charlie – Your dream bike? Damn, she must really love you!**

**Gary – Couple goals!!!**

Ava had posted a similar picture, except in hers they were hugging and had huge smiles. Her caption was _‘Happy Birthday to my future wife.’_

They spent the rest of the day curled up watching movies and cooking together.


	2. December 26th - 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days after Christmas and New Year's Eve

December 26th 2018

The next morning they packed up their car and head out.

This had become their tradition starting 3 years after they started dating. They spend Christmas day alone at home celebrating Sara’s birthday. Then they drive down to L.A. on the day after Christmas to spend some time with Quentin and Laurel. They then stop in San Francisco on the way home to spend New Year’s Eve with their friends. But this year everyone was coming to Portland and having a party at their house.

It was a long drive, but both girls loved road trips and they didn’t want to deal with airports at this time of year. Ava drove most of the way with her hand on Sara’s thigh. She loved doing that, it made the smaller girl happy too. They talked and listened to music the whole way there.

They stopped for lunch halfway there at a small diner that they found the year after they moved to Portland on their drive down. It was a little hole in the wall, but the food was amazing. The only people who worked there were the old husband and wife, Steve and Mary, that owned it, they were probably in their late 60’s.

The owners were very nice, and had remembered the girls the second time they had stopped. Not many people stopped here the day after Christmas. When they walked in they were greeted with hugs from the couple. After the first year they couple ended up joining the girls for lunch and a conversation. They sat down with the food and Mary gasped, “Are you two finally getting married?” she asked pointing at Ava’s ring.

The tall girl smiled, “Yeah, in April” Sara answered. “You both have rings? How cute. Do they match?” the woman asked getting so excited. “Yeah they do” Ava said as the old woman pulled both of the girls hands towards her.

“I know it’s a ways away, and we understand if you can’t come. But we wanted to invite you guys to our wedding” Sara said passing over the invitation. The invitations had just come in a few weeks ago, so they decided to hand deliver this one.

The invite was gorgeous. Charlie had come to Portland to take their engagement photos at their house. The girls didn’t want anything fancy, or cliché, they just wanted a few images for the wedding, social media, and the invite.

The image they chose for the front was one of them by their fire pit, Ava was sitting on one of the log benches they had and Sara was straddling her lap with their foreheads pressed together. They were in casual clothes, jeans, hiking boots, and sweat shirts. Zari had teased them the entire time they were taking pictures because Sara’s ax was in the background and she said ‘That is the most lesbian picture I have ever seen’. The image on the back was a close up of their hands intertwined.

“Don’t be silly, of course we’ll be there. You guys are like family at this point” The old man said. The girls would drive down sometimes just to visit the couple, they even came and helped when there was a fire and they needed to do repairs on their restaurant earlier this year.

Ava went and got their Christmas present from their car after they were done with lunch. It was a famed picture of the old couple working on repairs. Sara had taken it and they thought it needed to be framed. The girls received a framed picture too, like they did every year. Steve was an extremely talented artist and ever year he drew a picture of the two of them, they had them all hanging in their living room.

“We’ll see you girls in April” the Mary and Steve said before hugging them both and heading inside. The girls continued their drive. They spent 3 days with Sara’s family before driving home.

December 31st 2018

Everyone got to their house early in the day on New Years day. There was a lot of people there. Nate and Amaya, Charlie and Zari, Nora and Ray, Gary and Mark, Justin and Connor, and Mick and Ali.

Charlie, Zari, Nora, and Ray were staying at their house. Mick, Ali, Nate, and Amaya were staying with Gary and Mark. They all drank, except Zari and Justin, they were both driving tonight. They had a fun evening, they had a fire and just talked about everything. As it got close to midnight everyone moved so they were by their partner. At midnight everyone yelled “Happy New Year”

The smaller blonde gabbed Ava’s face and kissed her on the lips for their New Year’s Eve kiss. Everyone was cheering and Sara just placed her lips next to the other girls ear and whispered, “Next year you are going to be my wife… I can’t fucking wait to spend the rest of my life with you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, sort of, I have decided to write one big fic for the stuff before, the actual wedding, and the honeymoon and it'll just be multiple chapters. So it's probably going to take me a hot minute to write it!
> 
> I'll try not to take too long!  
> I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a couple things!
> 
> I know that Sara hasn’t been in her surgical residency for the minimum of 5 year, but just ignore that. I wanted her to be done. 
> 
> Also I do not know if most surgeons really do have short hair, my friend in medical school just said all the ones he knows are bald or have very short hair, even the women.
> 
> The photos that they posted on instagram look like the picture in this link. Just no helmets, a much cooler bike, and they are wearing riding leathers and jeans not the kevlar suites these two are in.  
> https://lemme-holla-at-you.tumblr.com/image/72876963517
> 
> I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
